The present invention relates to fluid systems, and more particularly, to combination fluid monitoring and filtering systems.
In many gas turbine engines, a low pressure spool includes a low pressure turbine connected to and driving a low pressure compressor, and a high pressure spool includes a high pressure turbine connected to and driving a high pressure compressor. In some gas turbine engines, a fan at the front of the engine is connected to the low pressure spool through a fan drive gear system. A lubrication system is used to pump lubricating liquid to engine components that require lubrication, such as the fan drive gear system. These engine components typically have moving parts that can shed small debris particles, or particulates, to the lubricating liquid. A particulate monitor is often used to monitor the shed particulates. By monitoring particulates, maintenance personnel can gain valuable information about how components are wearing in the engine and can use that information to make maintenance decisions. A filter is often used to remove the particulates from the lubricating liquid before it is returned to lubricate the engine components. Particulate monitors and filters can be relatively bulky, taking up valuable space in a gas turbine engine.